1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new antitumor glycosides of the anthracycline series, novel intermediates used for making them, processes for the preparation of said glycosides and the use thereof.
2. The Prior Art
Daunorubicin (also known as daunomycin) and doxorubicin (also known as adriamycin), of which the present compounds are derivatives, are known and are known to be useful in treating certain mammalian tumors.
The compound 9,10-anhydro-N-trifluoroacetyldaunorubicin (X), which is the starting material for the compounds of the present invention is a known compound which is described in British patent specification No. 53456/76, owned by the unrecorded assignee hereof.